


Obsidian

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Enemies With Benefits, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and Techno have sex in the prison, and Dream is mad about the favor. They have a good time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 271
Collections: Anonymous





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is, sorry if it’s poorly written I’m not a porn writer. Also, this is the characters and not the real people. If you found this, you wanted to. If you’re going to leave rude comments, just leave. If you’re here to read some porn, have fun :)

Visiting the prison was always in Techno’s plans, and he wasn’t avoiding it because he was scared. Quite the opposite, actually. He wanted to go see Dream, gloat over how powerless his was, have a good time. He knew Dream wouldn’t pull the favor randomly, so he didn’t worry about that. Apparently the visitor is in the cell with Dream, so he can touch them. That turned Techno on more than anything. 

Now he stood putting his items into a chest, Sam the warden standing behind him. He sighed at the loss of his protections, but Dream was similarly disadvantaged. Not that they would really fight. Traveling towards the cell, Techno had to give props to Sam. The prison certainly seemed inescapable, though Dream likely had a plan. 

Seeing the green bastard gave Techno a feeling of satisfaction, but also made him tense up. He was not afraid, just apprehensive. Crossing the lava chasm, Techno reminded himself that Dream only had one life while he had three. Nothing bad would happen. 

The lava fell back into place, and suddenly they could touch. Dream looked mad, but Techno never was great with understanding emotions. He put on a sly smile, and gestured to the cell walls. 

“Quite an upgrade, huh?”

The look of rage that passed through Dream’s eyes did little to make Techno back away. He wanted Dream mad, that always made things better. 

“At least you have a home now.”

“Shut up, it’s your fault I’m in here.”

“Oh? Pray tell.”

“I said I needed that favor, and you didn’t show up.”

Techno scoffed, wondering if Dream was actually mad at him for that. He knew they wouldn’t kill him, even if they could. He didn’t need to be there, and he relayed as such to Dream. The older man disagreed, as he suddenly slammed Techno into the cell wall. 

The intercom came on suddenly:  
“Dream, do not hurt the visitor.”

Sam’s voice sounded weird over the speaker, but Techno barely heard it. He was too busy staring into Dream’s angry eyes with lust building in his gut. He blinked innocently, pushing his hips towards Dream. He noticed quickly, and his scowl turned to a grin. 

“Oh? Like it when I slam you against the wall? You want to be punished for disobeying me?” 

Dream’s voice was low and dark, and it went straight to Techno’s dick. He whined in response, pushing his hips up as much as he could with Dream still pushing his shoulders back. The intercom sounded again, but it seemed like whatever Sam wanted to say he decided against. There was no stopping this now. 

When Dream’s lips crashed into Techno’s, he couldn’t help but feel proud. He had brought the closest thing to a god on this server to being a dildo for him to fuck. He moaned carefully into the kiss, allowing Dream to slip his tongue into the younger’s mouth. 

Despite what Dream believed, Techno was in control. Sex was another way to gain control, and Techno always made sure to keep everything exactly the way he wanted. This was no different, Dream was desperate and horny. Techno just happened to be there, teasing him. It was no coincidence, but Dream didn’t need to know that. 

The two continued to make out, and Dream started rubbing their crotches together. Techno whined lewdly, causing Dream to push harder. The older’s hands started roaming Techno’s chest, and he returned the favor. They made out against the cell wall for a good while, Techno loosing track of the time. He could’ve sworn there was a clock in here, but he didn’t need to find it. 

Dream finally broke away from the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting the two men. His eyes looked a shade darker, though that could be a trick of the light, his brilliantly white teeth shined almost mockingly. 

“Oh, baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, fill you so much that you can’t even walk out of here.”

“Do it, pussy.”

Despite popular belief, Techno was a bit of an idiot. No one else would be dumb enough to push the horny asshole to tear them apart, but Techno couldn’t give a fuck. He wanted to be destroyed, that’s why he came to the prison. Dream smiled at the invitation, and ripped his prison uniform. 

Techno went to take off his shirt, knowing it could easily slip over his head, but Dream trapped his hands. He pushed the wrists above Techno’s head, and starting kissing down his neck. Techno pushed into the motion, letting out small whimpers as Dream’s teeth grazed his neck. 

He could easily pull his hands out of Dream’s grip, especially as he shifted to only hold him with one hand, but he refused to move. Dream’s now vacant hand slowly unbuttoned Techno’s shirt, kissing down his chest as he went. Techno’s face and body gradually heat up, squirming to get more friction. 

After what felt like a life time, Dream pulled away and shoved the shirt off Techno’s shoulders. He dropped the younger’s wrists, backing up to strip out of his uniform. Techno went to take his pants off in turn, but Dream gave him a tssk sound. He obediently paused, waiting to get his instructions. 

Dream smiled at his submission, and pushed off his underwear. His cock sprung up, already fully hard and dripping a little precum. Techno felt himself salivate as Dream stalked towards him, the two making eye contact. In an instant, Techno was unceremoniously shoved to his knees. His eyes were now at Dream’s thick cock, and the man in question threaded his hands into Techno’s long hair. 

“Suck, whore.”

Techno immediately went to follow the directions, taking the base of Dream’s cock in his hand and giving the head a little kiss. After a few kitten licks around the head and up the shaft, Techno carefully took the dick into his mouth. Dream moaned at the sensation, his hands pulling on Techno’s hair. Techno moaned right back, sending vibrations up the older’s cock. 

Sucking dick was not exactly Techno’s forte, but he was doing an alright job. At least, judging by Dream’s moans to his actions. After a moment, Techno had taken all of him. They stayed locked like that for a seconds, Dream using Techno’s mouth as a cock warmer. This was Techno’s favorite part of sex, feeling like nothing more then a flesh-light for his partner to use. 

“Can I move?”

Techno hummed in response to Dream’s question, and the man started to jerk his hips forward. Within moments, he was face fucking Techno to oblivion. Techno felt saliva slip down his chin and Dream’s cock slammed in and out of his mouth. The older was moaning loudly, and pulling at Techno’s hair. The pinkette grabbed Dream’s thighs to ground himself, whining at the sensations wrecking his body. 

Techno’s cock was straining against his pants, and he understood why Dream hadn’t let him strip. The friction was both intoxicatingly incredible and painful, especially as Techno tried to grind against the floor of the cell. Dream stopped that quickly, pulling at his hair harshly and reprimanding Techno. 

Suddenly, Dream pulled out of Techno’s mouth. He pushed the hands off his thighs, and Techno whined indignity at the loss. He stared up at Dream, begging for the next instruction. 

“Sorry, babe. I know you were having fun, but I want to cum in you ass. Stand up and strip for me. I want to see that pretty asshole.”

Techno blushed slightly, rising from the floor slowly. His knees already hurt, he really was going to have trouble walking out of here. Still, he did as he was told. With a wink, Techno very carefully undid his belt. The object was discarded in the direction of his shirt, and his hands went to the button of his slacks. Unzipping himself was incredible, relieving some of the pressure on his cock. 

Techno slipped out of the slacks, and turned to let Dream admire his panties. Of course, he worse lingerie to the prison. Dream seemed pleased with the view, so Techno slipped those off as well. Once he was fully nude, Dream’s hands found themselves back on Techno’s body. 

The two made out again, their now exposed cocks rubbing against each other in a sinfully arousing motion. They didn’t last long for the make out session, Dream’s fingers shoving into Techno’s mouth. 

As Techno sucked on the digits, Dream informed him there was no lube. They would have to make due, it seemed. Dream’s fingers slowly removed themselves, and traveled down Techno’s back. Dream kissed down Techno’s neck again, in time with his hand. 

Dream sunk his middle finger into Techno’s hole at the same time he bit down on his collarbone. Techno felt his head jerk up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head uncontrollably. The feeling was unmatched, and Techno continued to whine as the finger pushed in and out of his ass. 

Dream’s mouth stayed locked onto his collarbone, and Techno shifted his hands to sit on the other’s back. The words leaving Techno’s words made less sense as they continued, but he was clearly begging for more. Dream happily obliged, sinking another finger into Techno. The lewd whines could be heard through the obsidian, and they both loved it. 

Dream always took his time in stretching Techno, not to be kind though. He did it to be a tease, but apparently today he was in a mood. He didn’t spend nearly as much time prepping the younger man, and pulled his fingers out in record time. Techno whined at the loss, pushing his crotch towards Dream to get some friction. The blond tsked in disapproval, pushing Techno to the ground. 

The pink haired hybrid opened his mouth again, waiting for Dream’s cock to enter his throat, but it never came. Dream grabbed the man beneath him’s chin harshly, forcing him to look up. 

“Oh, you dirty slut. You know how mad I am right now? You ignored my favor, you ignored me. I’m going to fuck that little hole of yours until you can’t even think, you won’t be able to even walk outta here. And you’re not gonna cum, not for a while.”

Techno nodded in awe, his dick getting impossibly harder at the dirty talk. Okay, maybe he let himself get lost in the submissive aspect of sex. He was having fun, and he knew Dream couldn’t seriously hurt him. The blond chuckled darkly, pushing Techno’s face away hard enough that he stumbled to the floor. 

“Hands and knees, whore”

Techno scrambled to comply, positioning his ass in the most flattering way he could. His elbows and knees hurt from the ground, but he knew that pain would go away soon enough. He wiggled his ass, looking over his shoulder seductively. 

Suddenly, Dream’s hand slapped across his ass. The blonde was kneeling behind his sub, and had that look of domination in his eyes. 

“Look forward, don’t move. Be a good little slut for me, and maybe you can cum.”

Techno felt a warmth in his stomach at the praise, though it was minimal. Dream loved to degrade him, and that was nice, but praise just did something different. It was wonderful, and he looked back at the prison floor to receive more of that glorious praise. 

He did get a reward, with Dream’s cock slowly sinking into him. Both of them let out guttural moans at the sensation, and Techno’s chest slumped forward in bliss. Dream bottomed out soon enough, his hands bruising Techno’s hips. The pinkette let his forehead rest against the cool floor for a moment before Dream moved again. He caught his breath, lucky he did as Dream smacked his ass again before setting a brutal pace. 

Techno was getting slammed into the floor, his dick leaking precum all over the floor. He was thankful that Dream was holding his hips up, so that his cock wasn’t rubbing against the floor. He knew he would cum if anything touched his dick. Dream’s hands lit Techno’s body on fire wherever they touched, and he moaned every time Dream slammed into his prostate. 

The sound of skin slapping and lewd moaning was music to both of their ears, and neither could think past the walls of the little cell. Dream’s hands played with Techno’s nipples before pulling his hair. The roughness of his actions left Techno gasping for more, and he was granted it. Dream sat back, pulling Techno onto his lap, and continued to rut into the younger man. 

Techno’s hands found themselves in Dream’s hair, but they were pulled away by the man himself. Clearly, he had plans. Techno’s legs were bent underneath him, until Dream carefully pushed them out. Techno leaned back into Dream’s chest as his legs got lifted to his ears. 

Dream’s arms hooked under Techno’s knees, locking his fingers behind the younger’s head. Techno was practically bent in half, his head being pushed forward to watch his stomach bulge as Dream thrusted into him. With all the care and practice in the world, Dream slowly stood. 

The situation was taking a moment for Techno to process, whining out in ecstasy as Dream pounded into him. He was practically a flashlight, being used as a cock sleeve for Dream. Techno realized that they were facing the unassuming camera, meaning Sam was getting a free show. Lucky bastard. 

Techno had almost cum about three times, and each time Dream’s hand was clamped around the base of his dick, not allowing anything to happen. The whines were getting more desperate, but Dream was determined. At some point, Techno’s face got pressed into the wall. Dream just filled him up like a little toy, and Techno couldn’t be happier. 

Dream was also definitely talking to him, degrading him in that gorgeous low voice of his. Techno couldn’t really comprehend any of his words though, lost completely in the pleasure. His legs were eventually dropped from Dream’s grip, and Techno was simply slammed into the wall. Dream’s hand found the younger throat, holding it loosely just to instill some fear. 

“Little whore, so perfect around my big cock huh? It’s like you were built for this, built to be my little cock slut? Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum soon, gonna fill you up. You want that, don’t you baby boy? Yeah?”

Techno did want to be filled, pumped full of cum like the little slut he was. He nodded desperately, whining out what he hoped would be taken as a ‘yes!’ Luckily, Dream probably didn’t even care what the answer was. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, why don’t we cum together?”

Techno almost came at the idea, but he forced himself to just nod and moan some more. Dream’s thrusts were getting sloppier, and his moans got more uncontrolled as well. His hands found themselves back on Techno’s hips, gripping them harshly as he buried himself deep. At the sensation, Techno felt himself cum. The tighter walls caused Dream to fill him up not even a second later. 

They both took a second, gasping for breath and unable to move. When Dream did finally pull out, Techno whined at the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs. His legs refused to support him, and once Dream wasn’t holding him up, he slipped to the floor of the prison undignified. 

His clothes were tossed as him, and with shaky hands he pulled them on. Dream looked completely fine, but he was probably also exhausted. 

“Sam? I think you’ll have to come get Technoblade, I don’t think he can walk very far.”

Thank god for little miracles. With the help of the wall, Techno moved to the front of the cell. He refused to look at Dream, who clearly wasn’t looking at him. The netherite blocks came up in between them, efficiently blocking Dream as the lava came down. 

“Why don’t we do that again sometime?”

Dream’s honest proposal threw Techno for a bit of a loop. They’d been friends? Enemies with benefits for a while now, and they never discussed a ‘next time.’ Still, he found himself nodding. There was no harm to him, after all. 

The lava fell, and Sam looked pissed off. He didn’t say a word as the bridge crossed over. Techno carefully crossed back with it, and grabbed a hold of Sam as soon as he could. The creeper hybrid scoffed, but didn’t push Techno away. He led the younger man to a bed, where Techno sat to catch his breath. Sam’s hands were across his chest, and Techno recognized the ‘dad speech’ he was a slut to receive. 

“Techno, what the hell was that?”

“What? You never said I couldn’t have sex with him.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

Techno felt a tiny bit of shame, but he also knew that it didn’t really matter. He was an adult, he was allowed to have sex with another consenting adult. He looked up at Sam to voice his opinion, but the fatherly look in the man’s eyes shut Techno down. 

“I’m sorry, okay? It’s just a bit of fun, you didn’t have to watch.”

“I didn’t watch. I’m just concerned, I want to help.”

It was Techno’s turn to scoff, and he stood to leave. He stumbled after a few steps, and Sam quickly came to his aid. Leaving the prison was a little tricky, but they eventually did get out. Techno collected his things from the locker, Sam stopping him before he went through the portal. 

“Techno, you understand that I can’t let you visit again. At least not for some time?”

Techno paused at that, but he guessed it made sense. Dream was supposed to be locked away, and getting a regular fuck wasn’t exactly a punishment. 

“I understand.”

Sam nodded, and helped him through the portals. Techno dug out his communicator to message Phil, who showed up in no time. Sam and Phil had the same fatherly concern for him, but Techno brushed it aside. Having sex wasn’t a big deal, and it was a big reason he and Dream were still on somewhat good terms. 

Techno felt like he was getting passed around as Sam and Phil’s hands were both on him. They were trying to help, but he just felt pitied. His ears burned with shame, and he looked at the ground defiantly. Techno muttered a quick thanks to Sam before he and Phil departed back home. 

They both seemed to think this was bigger than it was. Or at least, bigger than Techno believed. They were both idiots, Techno decided. He could handle himself, and it wasn’t like he was losing himself because of one fuck. Phil and Sam both wanted to be his dad, and he didn’t need a dad. He needed space, and he was fine. 

Perfectly fine. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom blade supremacy :)


End file.
